No longer a goody-to-shoes
by Bellamy49
Summary: Summary-When Edward left, Bella ran away. She ran straight into the path of Sam and Dean Winchester. Together they trained her, she goes off to the Roadhouse and finds a hole load of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

No Longer a Goody-To-Shoes

Summary-When Edward left, Bella ran away. She ran straight into the path of Sam and Dean Winchester. Together they trained her, after two years she goes off to the Roadhouse and meets a special someone.

A/N-Just a few basics you will need to know I'm not going to really follow Supernatural down to every point Bella will have her own jobs to work on but the Winchesters will be in the story. Also Ellen, Jo and Ash don't die. Charlie, Renee and Phil die in this story.

Chapter 1-Saved

I couldn't take it anymore, everything reminds me of him and them- of what I once had- and what I could have had. Eternity with the man I loved and the people I considered more family than my actually family. My best friend who used to love making me into Bella Barbie- I would do anything to be Bella Barbie just once more time. I would endure shopping just to be with her again. My big bear of a brother Emmet always ready for a fight and to fight for his family- or any fight in general with anyone (even his own brothers but that's just play fighting it is quite scary to watch). Jasper always so calming I would do anything just to see him one more time just to tell him I don't hate him or hold the whole birthday thing against him it was his natural instinct. Edward- flinch – just made a big deal out of it. Esme the mother I wished I had- with Renee it was always about her doing what she wanted it was never about looking after me. Carlisle the compassionate strong one but other vampires – and people – might see it is a sign of weakness but if they knew the strength it takes to be around blood all day everyday then they would have a sense of appreciation for him – I do. Rosalie I would do anything to even just see her hateful glare again – how pathetic does that sound. Edward. There are no words I can say to describe the pain I felt. It is like there's a whole in my chest where my heart should be and nothing can fix and no-one can fix it. He destroyed me.

I felt I only had two choices left. Take the coward's way out and end it all. Then there was Charlie that was the only thing that held me back the thought of what it would do to Charlie. My other choice is to run to run away from all the pain, loneliness and from the memories of him and them from Forks in general and to never come back. All I want is to never step foot in this again. Then it's settled I'm leaving and I am never coming back.

Know to figure out what to do about Charlie but first of all I need to go outs the bank and clear out my savings account. When I came out of my thoughts I was sitting outside the bank. I really need to stop doing that. I was out of the bank within 15 minutes I had all my savings and I shut down the account. I was leaving I looked back and the bank manager on the phone and knew that he was phoning my dad to tell him I had been there. I had a half hour to get in the house pack and get out of town before Charlie could catch up with me. I pulled up in front of my house and knew something was wrong my dad's cruiser was sitting in the driveway and the front door was lying wide open. I cautiously got out of my truck and walked up to the door.

I pushed it open and gasped in shock there was a blood trail from the front door towards the living room. After a seconds thought I shut the front door and walked carefully towards the living room. I held back the bile in my throat from the smell of the blood. I gasped as the face of my dead father looked at me from the floor. His neck covered in blood and his uniform was covered as well. His arm was twisted in an uncomfortable position so was his leg. It was obvious he had been tortured. My stomach twisted it was vampires and it was all my fault. If I had never tried to figure out what Edward was Charlie would still be alive.

The house phone rang I realised I had fallen to my knees and I scrambled to get up and to the phone before it cut out.

"Hello" I tried to make my voice to sound as levelled as possible. It surprized me how easy it was for me to pretend everything was fine.

"Is this the Swan residence?" A voice came over at the other end.

"Yes this is the Swam residence." I replied. "Who is this?"

"This Jacksonville Police Department." This can't be good. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. We found Renee and Phil Dwyer dead this morning."

"Oh god. Do you know how they died?"

"We believe they were murdered."

"Oh I have to go." I slammed the receiver down and ran upstairs. I packed my bags.

Suddenly there was a knock it the door. Shit. What do I do? Ok act natural. Don't let them know there is something wrong. I went down the stairs slowly trying to drag out what could happen. I got to the door and opened expecting to see the cops but it was just Jacob.

"Hi bells" he said. I relaxed slightly. Act natural.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I could hear my voice shake lightly. I was actually getting quite scared how natural I was acting I mean my mum, dad and my stepdad were dead and I was acting like nothing had happened.

"We were going to ride the bikes, remember."

"I completely forgot. I'm going to have to pass. Emm I'm not feeling to good today but maybe some other time." Wow it was getting easier to lie something was definitely going on in my head. "Bye Jake."

"Wait Bella what is that smell? It smells like…..blood. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine." I shut the door in his face. I locked it so he didn't try to get in. I heard his car pull away. Thank god. He was gone but I knew it wouldn't be long before he got here with Billy. I grabbed my bags went out and through them in bed of trunk. I went back and grabbed the tarp for my truck.

I went into the living room. I bent down next to Charlie and closed his eyes.

"I love you dad. I am so sorry you got caught in the middle of this. Bye daddy."

I walked out the door and didn't look back because if I did I knew I would end up going back and taking my own life. I was responsible for my only family I have left deaths. I got into my truck and made my way out of town. I am never stepping foot into this town again.

**Two Months Later**

Well it's been two months since I left Forks my truck got stolen about a month ago and I ran out of money two days ago. The cops are looking for me they think I killed Charlie. I was currently living in Baltimore on a park bench. When all of a sudden I felt somebody tap my shoulder. I turned over.

"If you don't mind I am…..oh my god." Looking me in the eyes was a something I had never seen before but I knew without a doubt it was a supernatural creature. His skin was wormy, his skin was considerably paler than human skin and he had prominent veins and skin folds. His eyes were bright red if it wasn't for his skin I would have thought he was a vampire because of his eyes and how pale his skin was. I screamed out in fright. I'm going to die.

"HEY!" I heard someone shout behind him. All of a sudden he caught on fire and turned to ash. The guy standing behind him looked it me and walked over slowly. Obviously trying not to scare me.

"Are you ok? He didn't bite you did he?" he asked me.

"No." I was still in shock.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I don't know. A few days." I replied. I was coming out my shock. If could handle vampires existing then I guess I could get over the fact that other things existed. "What was that thing?" He seemed surprised.

"SAMMY!" I jumped when I heard a voice shout.

"Over here Dean." So I guess his name was Sam. I came out of my shock. Sam was wearing worn-out blue jeans and a button down shirt with a white t- shirt underneath and black boats. A man came running over.

"Are you ok, Sam? Where is the rugaru?" he said.

Sam pointed down to the ground and then the other guy noticed the ashes.

"Ok I guess our work here is done let's go."

"Dean, what about this girl?" the other guy looked at me. "We can't leave her here."

"Ok let's take her back to our hotel room. Come on we aren't going to hurt you I promise. What's your name?"

"Bella." I said confidently.

"Ok I'm Sam and this is Dean." He said pointed to himself and the other guy-Dean. He looked at me sceptically. "Come on."

Twenty minutes later we pulled up outside of a cheap hotel room. They lead me to their room. Sam was walking in front of me and Dean was behind me. Once the door was shut Dean grabbed me from behind and Sam put a gag in my mouth. He pulled a chair up and they tied me to it tightly. I had tears streaming down my face. So this was how it ended I had come all this way for nothing I was going to die in a cheap hotel room with god knows what on the sheets and for absolutely no reason. There was a knock on the door. Dean went and opened the door to reveal a middle aged balding man. They went into the corner to talk quietly.

The middle aged man came up to me and said.

"I'm going to take this out do you promise not to leave or scream." I frowned about the leaving I was tied to a chair how could I leave. I nodded. He took out the gag.

"Please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone what I saw please just let me leave."

They looked at each other. "Come what are you?" what the hell was he talking about?

"I'M HUMAN. I swear."

"Really then why did you not react when I lite that guy on fire. You didn't even blink so tell me WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dean shouted in my face. I sobbed uncontrollable.

"I DIDN'T BLINK BECAUSE THAT'S NOT THE FIRST CREATURE I'VE MET. I doubt he'll be the last I seem to just attract things that want to kill me. I'm tired always just missing death so please just kill me I've already lost everything and everyone I've ever loved or cared about so please just put me out of my misery." I looked up when I heard a chair scraping across the floor then I was looking into the eyes of the middle-aged man.

"My names Bobby. You already met Sam and Dean right." I nodded "So your names Bella right?" I nodded again. "What do you mean that you have met another creature before?"

"Have you ever heard of cold ones?" He gasped.

"I haven't seen cold ones in a long time." He looked at me.

"What are cold ones?" Dean said.

"They're basically vampires but they are venomous, stronger and faster. They sometimes have special powers." I said with conviction.

"How do you know about them?" Bobby said.

"Look at my right wrist." He came round looked at my wrist and gasped in shock again.

"How are you still human?" he said.

"Well it's a long story. Can you at least untie me? I'm not going anywhere and some whiskey would be great." I told them. They untied me and got me a glass of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Longer a Goody-To-Shoes**

**A/N- Keep the reviews coming please **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Truth

I told them everything about Edward, Forks and James. I went through at least two bottles of whiskey so did Dean and Bobby but Sam didn't same like a heavy drinker.

"Bella what happened with Edward wasn't real you see all the cold ones have the ability to dazzle people it has the same effects as drugs. You went through the drug withdrawal that is why you acted the way you did with the nightmares. What you had with Edward wasn't real I've seen this happen before but this Edward sounds like a sick puppy." He said looking me in eye. That actually made a lot of sense. "He trailed you along, Bella."

I nodded. "Your right. It makes a lot of sense. But I have nothing left and I'm wanted for murder I didn't even commit." Oh good I have nowhere to go either. "What am I going to do?" I downed the rest of my drink and put my head in my hands. Bobby got up.

"Dean, Sam can I talk to you outside for a minute?" They nodded and walked out the door.

I quickly got up and pressed my ear to the door and just caught the end of their conversation.

"…..we can't Bobby. Let's just kill her and get the hell out of town." It was obvious it was Dean talking. They were going to kill me. I thought there was some hope for me. I guess fate really wants me dead. Well I was done sitting around feeling sorry for myself, no I was going to fight till I was in incapacitated or dead. I was not going to let Victoria or Edward or the Cullen's win. I was going to do this for myself and Charlie. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening. I had been standing it the window looking out it. I didn't turn around. I looked towards the corner of the room and saw a gun peeking out from under the bed. I quickly ducked down and grabbed it I spun round towards them.

Dean laughed "You expect me to believe a girl like you can use a shotgun."

I cocked the gun and pointed it at them. "I have been fishing and hunting bears and deer's my whole life. I definitely wouldn't under-estimate a girl whose father was the chief of police either."

"Why are you doing this Bella? Plus there is three of us and only two shots in that gun." Dean responded.

I looked each of them in the eye. "I am done having a pity party for myself. I'm not going to let you kill me without a fight. So if you want to kill me give it your best shot." I said. Dean smirked at me.

"Ok Bella just put down the gun. We aren't going to kill you I promise. I am going to take you to my place. I'm going to help you Bella, I'm going to train you." Bobby said. Was he saying what I think he was saying?

"What do you mean train me?" I replied.

"He is going to train you to kill supernatural creatures like we do." Dean answered with a smile.

"Really?" I whispered. Bobby nodded.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" Dean said.

"We'll be in the next room if you need us. Ok?" Bobby told me.

I nodded and they walked out the door shutting it behind him. Dean walked over to me. He stood in front of me. I got a whiff of his aftershave he smelt like leather, beer and whiskey. It actually smelt really nice. It kind of reminded me of my dad. He took the gun from my hand and through it on the bed.

"The best part about hunting- apart from saving people's lives- is the adrenaline rush, it's an amazing way to let go of all that anger because well you may not be angry now but you will be eventually- you feel such hatred for them it's unbelievable. Just know this it will get better. I promise." He gave me a sexy smirk. "Besides you have me and Sam."

I laughed at him. "Yeah that's true." The smirk left his face and was replaced by a panty-dropping smile.

"I know something that is going to make you feel better." He leaned down toward and before I know what was happening his lips were on mine. I surprized myself when I responded immediately with an intensity I didn't know I possessed this kind of passion. He pulled back to smile it me. "I'm going to help make you forget about him. I'm going to make you feel better even if it's just for a few hours. I promise."

I looked into his eyes and believed him. I leant forward and kissed him. Testing the waters I ran the tip of my tongue along his bottom lip. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Dean… I think I'll be fine but thanks for the offer." I smiled at him.

"Wait what?" Dean said looking at me quizzically.

"Dean I think you're hot but I'm not attracted to you. Yeah at first I was but not really anymore. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a little while."

"Ok….. I'll leave some clothes out for you." I nodded my thanks and went into the bathroom. I stripped and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked skinner well I should I haven't been eating properly. I couldn't look at the mirror it was making me feel sick. I quickly jumped in the shower enjoying the way heat and the warmth and how it made me feel I hadn't had a shower in so long I wanted to appreciate it well I could. I came out of the bathroom to find clothes laid out on the bed waiting for me but there was no sign of Dean. I put my old clothes in the bin knowing I wouldn't be using them again.

I quickly got dressed and just as I finished buttoning up the checkered shirt the door opened.

"Hi how you doing?" Sam gently asked.

"I'm okay, considering." I wondering where Dean and Bobby where. I was about to speak when he beat me to it.

"You know, Dean is pretty pissed-off I think he was looking forward to getting into bed with you." He said with a laugh. I laughed with him. "Get some sleep you're leaving in the morning with Bobby."

"Thank you, Sam. For everything I think I would probably be dead the now if it wasn't for you. By the way where is Dean? Where am I going with Bobby?" I questioned. I secretly hoped that I would get to keep in contact with Sam and Dean-even if he was kind of an ass- but I think I could become really good friends with Sam.

"You're welcome Bella, and Dean went out to a bar. Bobby lives in Alaska he will take you there and that's where he will train you." He seemed so sincere. I definitely think we could be friends.

"Am I going to see you and Dean again?" I said.

"Of course you will see us again. Do you think it's just going to be Bobby training you?" He smiled and winked it me. Then went towards the bathroom a minute later I heard the shower turn on.

Maybe I could make a new life? Have a new family? Albeit dis-functional family but a family none-the-less. Maybe I could forget all about the Cullen's and my past? No not maybe. I could definitely forget my past and I will.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I am so sorry it's been so long but I haven't been able together access to a computer so anyway on with the show and thanks for all the people who followed and favourited my story I would like if people could review more please! I love when I get them! So anyway on with the** show!

Chapter 3- Moving On

We had left the hotel about 2 days ago and we were still on the road. I really desperately needed a shower. I was so smelly!

"Bella you need to wake up?" I heard a voice say far away. I heard two car doors shut but i still didn't open my eyes. I had been pretending to sleep. I didn't really want to wake up screaming and scare the guys. Although the dreams had become easier to deal with but I still woke up screaming no matter what Bobby tried to help me with it on the first night I stayed it the hotel but it didn't work but it calmed me down. They had been so good to me.

"What? I'm sleeping." I responded.

"Bella we're here. Your lousy at faking sleep." Dean practical shouted in my face. He didn't seem to like me that much anymore after I turned him down. He was somewhat nice to me. I opened my eyes to see Bobby talking to a middle aged women outside the car. I got out just as a girl about my age maybe a year younger than me came out of a- I think it was a bar named the roadhouse- she had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She looked it me just as I looked up and our eyes met and something happened it was like an instant connection. I immediately smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Bella are you ok?" Bobby said to me. I just nodded completely in awe at her beauty. "Ok well this is Ellen and her daughter Jo guys this is Bella."

I shaked her hand and said hi but when the girl came up I stuttered my way through a hello. The guys started to look it me strangely. I looked it them like what. We walked into the roadhouse trying to stay a bit back from her so she wouldn't get a whiff of me.

" Right well we're going to talk in the back why don't kids get to know each other." Dean said a bit sarcastically. I flipped him off and then I looked over to see Jo doing the same. She noticed me as well and we burst out laughing.

"Emmm is there any chance you have a shower I could use?" i said. She nodded and told me to follow her. I did and I'm going to be honest I spent the whole time looking it her beautiful round bum. Maybe she could be part of my future as well.

**A/N- I know it's short one but il try and make it longer next **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

****Chapter 4-Jo

I came out of the shower to see a pile of clean clothes on the bed. I thanked the heavens for them I really didn't want to have to put the smelly ones back on. I put them on.

I looked round the room I was in. The walls were white and a creamy colour there was a double bed in the corner- that looked so good right now- it had black silk sheets on it. There was mirror in the corner I went over to see some pictures attached to it. There was pictures of Jo and Ellen together and pictures of a younger looking Ellen and a man. There was one with a much younger looking Jo with the same man but it he looked older. I assumed it was Jo's dad.

"Find anything interesting?" I heard from behind me. I turned round to see Jo standing in the doorway.

"Sorry I was just being nosy." I said sheepishly. She laughed and I was momentarily dumbfounded by her beautiful laugh. I couldn't help smile it at. Wow I think Edward may have put me off guys completely well technically he wasn't a guy but same thing. I noticed how her boobs seemed to jiggle a bit when she was laughing. Yep he has put me off guys.

"So you want a drink?" I nodded. We walked back into the bar and she went behind the counter."What do you want?"

"What do I want? World peace?" I said sarcastically.

"From the bar you idiot." She said annoyed but she was still smiling.

"A bud please. So you do you guys get any customers? Your like in the middle nowhere." I asked her.

"Most of customers are hunters."

"Ohh are you and your mum hunters?" She shook her head.

"My dad was a hunter he died on a job when I was about 12." I looked it her and she had tears in hers eyes.

"I'm sorry. My dad died a few months ago." She looked it me questioningly."Vampire." I said simply. She had a look of understanding on her face.

"Hellhound." She stated.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?" I asked her. What can I say I was curious to find out if she was legal. Wink wink.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to ask a lady her age?" She replied. I just looked it her and raised an eyebrow."I'm 18." I automatically smiled.

"So you going to have a drink with me?" At that moment a door opened and Ellen and the guys walked out. A guy I didn't recognise walked out with them.

"Bella we need to run a errand you and Jo look after the bar. Ok?" Ellen said. I nodded.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. We'll be back in a few days." Bobby answered me."Bella I'm going to leave my car ok." I nodded and he handed me the keys. They walked out the door. I turned back toward Jo." So how about that drink?" I said seductively. She smiled seductively it me and said."I don't think you keep up with me." We were going to have a lot of fun.

**A/N-Hey so what do you think? I know Bella's a bit of a perv in this chap but its all part of the story. What do you think will happen in the few days they have alone? Well I think we all know what's going to happen. Let me know what you think of the new Bella. **

**JCM49**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER-DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Chapter 5-Smashed

"Come on you can tell me." I nudged her playfully. We had gone through about 4 bottles of tequila between us. Although she was more pissed than I was. She could barely form a coherent sentence. I was trying to convince her to tell me about the first time she had sex. It was taking a lot off effort to get it out of her. I have to admit when she told me she wasn't a virgin I felt a pang of jealousy. Not that she had lost her virginty and I hadn't it was because I wanted to take it in some form.

"I won't tell your mum if that's what your worried about." I told her. She still seemed reluctant to tell me. "Come it can't be that bad. Who is it Dean?" I said jokingly. I looked it her and look on her face said it all. He had taken it from her. "Holy shit. Man that guy really makes his way round doesn't he." I was actually quite hurt by it and I'm not even sure why. I had no right to be hurt by it. She still hadn't said anything. I looked up it her to see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked her. I was bit it uncomfortably but crying people always did that to me.

"It's juuuuuust the...look on your fae weenn you figggured it out." She managed to slur out. I had sobered up quite a bit.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Jesus Christ lord in heaven save me. She nodded her head reluctantly and went to get up. She almost fell flat on her face but I caught her by the waist and held on to her parcaticly dragging her to her room. She looked up it with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sooooooorrryy." I looked it her questionly but she just shook her head and pulled her top over head to reveal a very sexy black lacy bra. Oh Come on, seriously. She then proceed to take her shoes and trousers off to reveal a black lacy-see through might I add-thong. It had to be the most gorgeus sight I have ever seen. Her standing in her underwear. She walked over to a chest of drawers. Quite steadily yeah she didn't seem to have trouble walking now. She pressed play and Born To Die by Lana Del Ray came.

She walked over to me and whispered the lyrics in my ear while walking round me before she stood in front of me and pressed her lips to mine. "We problay shouldn't do this." When I eventually pulled away and rested may forehead againest hers just looking into her beautiful blue eyes. I stroked her hair. She nodded in agreement. But she didn't stop me when I began kissing her again. We battled for dominece for a while before she finally gave in. I smiled briefly into her lips.

I pulled back and she led me to her bed and laid down. I laid next to her and pulled her into to cuddle into my chest. After a while I heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. I just laid there all night not doing anything but staring it the ceiling and stroking her gorgeus blond her.

It felt like only minutes later i looked over it the clock and seen that it 7 in the morning. Jo started stiring about 20 minutes later. She looked up it me and smiled the most dazzling smile. I automaticly smiled back. She was like an angel sent to this world she was so exquisite.

"Morning." I said truly happy for the first time in a long time.

"Good morning." I leaned down to kiss her but she stopped me. I felt hurt but I just brushed it off. As I got of the bed and went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Yeah I thought as much I mean you were pretty drunk last night." I said without turning towards her so she wouldn't see the hurt on my face. I headed towards the door when I was pulled back by a hand grabbing my shirt and pulling back.

"Moring breath." She said. I looked it her questioningly momenterily distracted. Maybe she had gone insane over night."I have morning breath thats why I didn't want to give you a kiss." Ok know I understand. I smiled and leaned down kissed her passiontly. Not caring about it.

"Well you guys are getting along well." I looked towards the door to see Dean standing there. I couldn't be bothered with his shit and the way he said it was just horrible.

"So what crawled up your ass and died?" I asked him.

"Fuck off. Bobby wants you ready in an hour." I looked it him questioningly."Your going to his."

I looked down it Jo. She looked up it me with a pleading look in her eyes. I knew she wanted me to stay but I couldn't. I had to go my sanity depended on him."Ok tell him i'll be ready." He nodded and walked out the room without another word.

Just then I felt a sharp sting and my face snapped to the left. Jo stomped into her bathroom.

She didn't come out I was ready to leave and so was Bobby."Come on kiddo. We gotta go if we're going to make it back to my place before it gets dark." I nodded. I looked it her door longing for it to open but it didn't I walked out the door with Bobby as Sam and Dean were already on the road. I guess it was over before it begun. I guess maybe she wasn't met to be a part of my future.

**A/N- So they didn't end up sleeping together is there any hope for them and what about dean acting like a complete dick. He will get nicer hopefully. Anyway let me know what you think. Review please. **

**JCM49**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER-DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

****Chapter 6-First job

**ONE YEAR LATER**

****I am really nervous. I was going on my first job by myself. I had been on jobs with Sam and Dean before but they were always there to help.

Dean and I had finally had sex and to be honest we got on a lot better than me and Sam did. I was more alike to Dean now than I was to Sam. We are like best buds now we go out and get drunk and pick up women together sometimes we challenge each other to see who can get a specific women into bed. To be honest I always win. I told the guys what happened with me and Jo. Sam tried to convince me to go back and see her but I couldn't because I knew she should hate what I had become. I overheard Bobby and Sam talking about me and Dean. Bobby made a joke he said something like."Oh god now there's two of them."

That was when I realised I couldn't go back to her. Anyway back to present Sam and Dean were leaving they had a job in some hick town in the middle of nowhere."We gotta go. Good luck and if you need any help just give us a call. Ok?" I nodded and Dean gave me a brotherly hug and kissed my forehead. Sam came and gave me hug. He wished me good luck.

"Come on what am I? Going to moon or something." I said sarcastically. They laughed and got into there car and drove away. Just then Bobby came round the corner driving my baby. She was a two door car and pitch black with black leather seats. She was a 1973 Aston Martin Vantage. Dean had taught me all he knew about cars so I was able to fix her up myself because I didn't want Dean touching her. I vowed nobody would drive this beautiful baby apart from me.

Bobby got out of the car and came over to me handed me the keys."Sorry Bella I had to try her out." I glared it him. He knew how I felt about other people driving my car. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah your right it won't." I said to him. He smiled it me even though he knew how to press my buttons. He also knew how to get me to smile again and forgive him.

"Ok if you need any help just give me a call. I stocked your car up with all the essentials they should help you with whatever the thing is. Good luck Bella." He hugged me."Right. Get out of here you edgit." I smiled.

"Bye Bobby." I got into my car and left. I got onto the highway when I looked over it the passengers side and saw a map with a big red circle where I was going and some money sitting on top with a note that said."For your hotel room and for after the job. Dean." I knew what after the job meant. It was money to go to a bar and hopefully bring someone back.

I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text saying thanks then turned back to the road. I had a lot of ground to cover. I was driving from Aslaka to Portland and was a two day drive plus I would have to stop to get something to eat and I would have to stop for gas.

I had done my research and knew it was a pretty standard hunt. It was a ghost all I had to do was find out were the woman was buried as I couldn't find it on the internet. I would have to go talk to the family but first I was going to look round the house where the people had been killed. Dean helped me make my fake ids. He taught me how to make them myself.

**TIME SKIP**

****I had just passed the 'Welcome to Portland' sign. Finally I had been on the road for at least three days. I really need a shower and sleep but that will have to wait. I pulled into an affordable hotel and paid for a room for 3 days just incase. I used my fake Id they always ask for one.

I went to my room. I looked round it wasn't that bad I had been in worse. The wall paper was faded and had stains on it. I sure though the carpet wasn't that colour when it was put in 1965. No I stand corrected this was the worst one i had ever been, I thought sarcastically.

I went and got a shower. Then quickly changed in my dressie trousers, white shirt and my black blazer with my black shoes. I was about to walk out when I heard a squeaky noise. Bedsprings. I laughed to myself. I remembered the police radio Bobby had given me. I went back to my duffle bag and pulled it out when a voice came over.

_"All units to the abandoned house on Larch Avenue. Neighbours reported screaming coming from the house." _I didn't think much of it till I realised that was the address of the other murders. Time to make an appearance. I grabbed my FBI badge and left the hotel.

I got to the house about half an hour later. Man this town is confusing. There was police everywhere, ambulances and a coroners van. Here goes.

I got out the car and walked up to the sheriff."Can I help you?" He said angrily.

I pulled out my badge and showed him it well saying."Agent Seger FBI." He immediately straighted up.

"What are the feds doing in this town?" He asked me.

I already had my cover story set up."We have been following this guy for the last couple of decades."

"Wait so your telling me this guys been killing for 20 years?" I nodded.

"Yes there was a couple of other towns before this one. We think he's been doing since he was a teenager. Now this what I want you to do get everyone out off here. I have professionals coming in to sweep the palce. I'm going to need you to cornden off most of the street till about round the corner and evacuate the houses." I ordered.

"Now excuse me mam but this is my town-" I cut him off.

"How long have you been sheriff? Sir." I asked.

"I'm coming up on my retirement."

"Really know wouldn't it be awful if all your retirement fund just happened to disappear along with all your deputies." I told him leaning forward.

"Boys lets go. Cornden off the street till round the corner, get everyone out of here and evucate all the houses on this street." I smiled. As i was walking away I heard the sheriff murmuring."Fucking Feds." I shook my head.

An hour later everyone was gone it was actually quite creepy how quiet it was. I entered the house and looked round. It didn't take me long to find the remains of the woman. She did put up a fight when I tried to light her bones on fire. She hit me in the face with my own shotgun and I felt my nose breaking. I got them lite she caught fire and turned into nothing. I went outside to see the sheriff standing there.

"So wheres the other Feds?" He asked.

"They just left. Excuse me one sec." I said. I turned round and crack my nose back into place.

"What happened to your nose?" He asked with fake sympathy. I could see the amusement in his eyes. He was enjoying this.

"Got hit in the face with a shotgun. I have some good news for you he's left. Moved to a different town. We just got word through about it that's why they left." I said walking past him. I got into my car and drove back to the hotel. I just done my first job.

I picked up my phone and called Bobby. He answered after the 3rd ring.

"Hey kiddo shouldn't you be working?" He asked.

"I'm finished. Pretty standard just a ghost salted and burned the bones." I answered.

"Wow. I knew you were a natural it this. So you on your way back?"

"Not just yet I'm leaving this town though the sheriffs watching me so I'm going to stop in Vancouver on my way back."

"Ok i'll see you in about a week?" He said questionlingly. I nodded but then realised he couldn't see me.

"Yeah see you in about a week. Bye Bobby." I said. He said bye and we hung up. I packed my stuff and got into my baby.

Vancouver here I come, I thought.

**A/N-Let me know what you think.**

**JCM49**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER-DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

Chapter 7-Vancouver

I just got to Vancouver about an hour ago. I was checked into a motel and was getting ready to go out in my fancy new jeans in my new shirt. When the door went, I grabbed my gun and went to the door. I opened it cautiously. I wasn't expecting anybody so who the hell was it my door.

I was surprised."What are doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Bells." Jacob replied. He looked bigger a lot bigger. Bulkier. He definitely had a lot more muscle. He was taller as well, he towered over me. Even in my boots. I had learned about the wolves it La Push from Bobby.

"What are doing here? How did you find me? Your not going to turn me into the police." He shook his head.

"Bella I've missed you so much. I know you didn't kill Charlie. It was a vampire, right? Well we found out it was some red head bitch, luckily we found her she's dead. You should be more careful my dads friends with the new Chief of police in Forks and he got a phone call from a very angry sheriff in Portland thats how I tracked you down." I gasped.

"Good I didn't want to have to deal with this. Thanks-" All a sudden I felt his lips on mine. "Jake stop!" I said.

"No Bella I love you. I'm not letting you go again."

"Jake I love you like a brother. I don't feel that way about you. I have a good life now. I have a family. It's not perfect but I would do anything for them. I have moved on from my life in Forks." I told him I saw his face fall straight away. I went further into the room and sat on the bed. He followed me and sat on the bed as well. I thought I'd lighten the mood. "And plus you don't have the right parts for me."

He laughed. "Wait what?" He said with a frown on his face. " I mean your not...gay? Right?" I nodded my head. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not attracted to guys ever since Edward well even before him I didn't find guys attractive. To be honest I knew about the wolves before Charlie died."

"Wait how?"

"Leah." He looked it me questioningly. "Before Edward left Leah and I sort of have something weekly." He looked at me stunned. "Don't look so surprised the wolves are the only people Alice can't see. I couldn't risk Dickward finding out about. So once a week I would tell them I was going to see you..."

He laughed at my nickname for him."But you were seeing her instead." I nodded."Wait where you even in love with the leech." I shook my head." So what about what happened when he left."

"I spoke to a hunter friend of mine about it and he said that all vampires have the ability to dazzle humans and thats what he did most of our... I don't even know what to call. Anyway I went through withdrawal effects like from drugs."

"Ok. So you seeing anyone?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Just one-night stands. Speaking of which I was just heading out to a bar. You wanna come?" He shook his head.

"No I got to get back to the Rez." I nodded.

"Well it was good seeing you again." I hugged him.

Once he left, I sat on the bed and started thinking about Jo. I missed her so much. Maybe I should go see her. No she's probably moved on with her life. God I need a drink.

I grabbed my keys and went to the closest bar- which was actually right round the corner.

I walked into the bar and I sat on one of those stupid uncomfortable stools.

"What can get for you?" The bartender asked me.

"Whiskey." All of a sudden that Def Leppard song started playing- Pour some sugar on me. I looked over to see a blonde girl swaying her hips to the music. Sticking her ass out and dipping down so I could see the top of her breasts. They were perfect not to big and not to small just right. She turned around just as I reached her.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yeah you can. You can let me buy you a drink." I repiled. I smiled it her.

"Sorry sweetie I don't swing that way." She said.

"It's just a drink."

"Ok. Why not?" We walked to the bar. I bought her a drink.

"How about we do some shots?" I asked her. She nodded her head excitedly.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Wow boy am glad I accepted your offer for a drink." She said.

I learned that her name was Katie and she was vacationing from somewhere in Europe. I stopped listening to her after that. I got up and shoved my shirt on and a pair of my surfer trunks-they never got used for what they were made for.

"Yeah you better go."

"Wait what?" She replied.

"Listen Catherine it was fun but that's all it was, seriously."

"Its Katie." Cather-Katie said as she stood up and got dressed. Just before she left she came over and my face snapped to the right. Man she was some slap on her, I thought as I wiped my lip. She opened the door as Jake, I think Paul and someone else stood on the other side. Jake had his hand raised to knock.

She stomped past them.

"Wow that was harsh, man." the guy I didn't know said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought you were going back to the Rez." I said as I picked up clothes and stuffed them in my duffle.

"Well I was but then I met the guys and I figured I'd take you up on that drink you were talking about." Jake replied.

"Well your about four hours to late. I have to get going anyway I got to drive back to Aslaska then I think I am driving down to California for a job." I said.

"Ohh ok what exactly do you do know?" The other guy asked.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"Oh this is Embry." I shook his hand.

"And to answer your question am a hunter. And it would be very bad for me if other hunters found out I was TALKING to three werewolves instead of killing them. So...this is the part where you guys leave."

"Jesus Bella what happened to you?" Jake asked.

"Whatever Jake could we walk and talk about this." I said as I walked between them. I walked to my car and put my bags in the back. "Jake i'm not the goody-to-shoes I was in Forks. I've changed for the better." I said as I got into my car and drove away without looking back.

**A/N-Let me know what do think? Yeah Bella's a bit of an ass know but tell me if you like her now or did you like her better when she was a goody-to-shoes.**

**JCM49**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey enjoy and review!**

****Chapter 8- Meg Part 1

I pulled up outside Bobby's place to see Sam and Deans car sitting in front of his house. I quickly got out and made my way to the door. I didn't bother knocking and walked in.

"Ahh she finally returns." I heard dean say. I gave him the middle finger but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was sitting on bobby's couch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I shouted it the big lug and Ice Bitch.

"Bella calm down. We're helping them-" I cut Sam off.

"No. Wait what the fuck would you need help with?" The big lug just stared sheepishly it me well Ice Bitch glared it me.

"Megs after them Bella. We met them as Meg was attacking them. We saved there asses now your coming with us back to the town so we can get the bitch." Dean said. I was about to protest when Bobby gave me a look that said I will make them drag you there if I have to.

"Fine lets go." They went to get off the couch."Your not coming with us." I told them.

"Like hell we are that bitch is after us-" I cut her off.

"Yes and why exactly is she after you two?" They looked between each other then looked it me. "Well?"

"Bella we honestly don't know why she is." He said truthfully.

"Fine but you can take the kids." I said to Dean.

"Ok and you can take Sam." He replied. We walked out the door but bobby pulled me back.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll just act like its just another job." I said.

"Oh and by the way well done on the ghost." He said. I nodded my thanks and got into my car.

I looked across it Sam."Where too?"

"Plainview, Texas." I looked it him. Knowing he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Bella why haven't you called Jo?" He asked.

"Oh for fucks sake Sam let it go. I've moved on and am sure she has too. So stop FUCKING PESTERING ME ABOUT IT!" I screamed it him.

"Bella am just trying to help. She hasn't moved on shes just as miserably as you are Bella." I felt bad for shouting it him but I couldn't go back to her, I just couldn't.

**TIME SKIP**

We just got to town and found an abandoned house outside town. The Ice Bitchs face turned into a sneer.

"Wipe that fucking look off your face. Do think we like it?" I smirked."We have to stay outside town that way when we get this bitch." I leaned closer to them."No one will hear her screaming for help." They faces turned into masks of shock, disgust and even a little fear. i walked over to Dean and gave him a high five. While Sam sighed and walked out to look round.

"Amen to that." Dean said as he turned round and looked it them.

"Hey maybe you could use some those tricks you learned from hell, Dean." He laughed.

"Great idea."

"You are disgusting and I thought we were the monsters in the room." I walked up towards Ice Bitch. I was about to say something when Sam came back in. We all went to different sides of the room. I was giving my knifes a wash with the kids looking it me with disgust on there faces.

Sam came up and helped me clean them."So have you thought anymore about what I said in the car about talking to-" He didn't finish his sentence because I stood up and punched him in the nose. Feeling it crack under my fist.

Dean came over."Wow what the hell Bella?" He said as he looked it his brothers nose.

"Sam stopping butting in where YOUR NOT FUCKING NEEDED!" I screamed as I made my way out the house and to my car.

I drove until I found a bar in town. I parked my car and went inside. I walked over to the bar and sat down.

The bartender came up."Rough night." I looked up to see a beautiful blond girl with-oh my god she has to be a double D. I smiled seductively.

"It just got a hell of a lot better. Can I get a bud?" She laughed and nodded.

"Well if you want I could make it a lot better?" My kind of woman.

"What time do you get off it?" She smiled and told me she would be finished in about an hour. I nodded and said I would wait here.

About a half an hour later she came up to me."My boss let me off early. Come on let's go back to my place." We walked to my car which she loved. I drove for about 20 minutes with her giving me directions when I pulled into an apartment complex. She lead me to the third floor and unlocked her door. I walked in after her admiring her place. Her bed was in the corner. The walls were white with splashes of colour every where. It all fit together and it was clean. It smelt like the finest wines you could ever find.

I turned around when I was attacked by her lips on mine. I pulled her top off of her head. She kicked off her heels. She was few inches shorter than me which I didn't mind at all. She pushed me on the bed and straddled my waist. I could feel the heat coming from her. I sat up and pulled my shirt over my head.

She got off me and went to unbuckle my jeans when the door went. She went to get her clothes back on but i stopped her and pushed her back on the bed when I got up. I shoved my shirt on and went to the door.

"Can I help you?" I said.

"Bella!" Dean said."What the hell are you doing here?"

Standing on the other side of the door was Dean, Sam, Emmet and Ice Bitch."Well I was about to get some." Dean looked it me and gave me a high five. "Guess what? She's a double D. Ok come back in about an hour." I said and slammed the door in there faces.

"Who was it?"

"No one important." I replied."Now where were we."

**TWO HOURS** **LATER**

We had both finished about a half an hour ago. She was asleep with her head on my chest and I was just drifting off. When the door went. I moved her so I could get up and get it. I shoved my jeans back on and my shirt. I opened the door to see the guys standing there.

"Have fun?" I gave Dean the middle finger and went back in and grabbed my boots and my underwear.

"Come on let's go you guys can come back in the morning." We went back to the house and I went towards my sleeping bag and crashed. What a night! I hope this job ends soon so I don't have to ever fucking see Ice Bitch and Emmet again.

**A/N-Thanks for reading.**

**JCM49**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 8 Meg Part 2

I woke up to screaming and shouting coming from the front room. I dragged myself up and made my way into the front room.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP? I'm a trying to sleep!" I shouted at the fuckers who were making the noise. When I looked round the room I realised there was more people their then when I went to sleep. "Oh for gods sake. What the hell are you doing here?"

Alice seemed shorter than the last time I saw her. Jasper didn't look any different.

"It's good to see you-" I cut Alice off.

"Shut it!" I looked it Emmett and Ice Bitch. "Did you call them?"

"No they didn't call us. And don't talk to my wife like that." Jasper said for them.

"Oh looks like you never got your balls chopped off, Jazzie." I replied.

"Jesus, Bella what happened to you?" Alice asked, obviously hurt by my comments.

"You want to know what happened to me?" She nodded. "GO LOOK IN THE FUCKING MIRROR! Do you understand now or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

At that point she was upset, silently sobbing. I knew I should feel guilty but it felt good to not be the one getting hurt all the time when it came to them.

"See what you did? You're just a complete bitch now!" Jasper said.

I was about to reply when the front door was flung open by wind. "Well am going to guess your Meg?" I asked, I got my answer when she waved her hand and I went flying out the back window. Everything went black after that.

When I came too Dean was bending down beside me with his cheek and lip bleeding. "You orite?" he asked me.

There was a throbbing pain in the back of my head, my hand instinctually went up to rub it. "Yeah am good. Where did she go?" I asked him while he helped me up.

"Hell." He replied after we had righted ourselves.

"Good, although I am sad I never got to give the bitch payback." Dean laughed at me. "What am serious?" I said as we made our way back into the house. I had a smile on my face. "What are you still doing here?" I asked them.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright?" Emmett replied.

"Well am fine, bye. So have you guys got another job?" I said turning my back on them. Dismissing them altogether.

"Yeah we got a new job in Tulsa. You want to join?" Dean asked.

"No, I got a little unfinished business I need to take care of." I said smiling while looking at Sam.

"Finally," –I gave Dean a startled look- "you have no idea how much it took to keep my mouth shut about you and Jo." I gave Dean an annoyed look. "Forget it. Good luck." He said smiling, he out-stretched his hand. I took and we done half hand shake-half hug sort of thing and I knew if I ever needed him or Sam they would always be there.

"Wait so what did Meg want with you?" I said looking round at them again.

"We still don't know. I mean you think they would have gone for Alice or Dickward." Dean answered me.

"You told them about us?!" Alice said grabbing my shoulder and twisting me round quite violently.

"Let go of me now." I said to Alice in voice with many promises of what would happen if she didn't. She actually looked scared of me and ripped her hand away. She went and cuddled into Jasper. She wasn't sobbing silently this time. "I told them because they saved me from something who wanted to eat me in a whole different way than your kind do. Oh and by the way the next time your brother leaves a human girl defenceless with a pissed of red-head vampire bitch that wants her head…well in fact just get him to admit the fact that he's gay." I said to them. They all gasped as soon as I said red-head. "Yeah and because she knew you-" I pointed it Alice "-would be watching she killed my dad, my mum and my stepdad and do you know there blood is on your families hands."

"I'm sorry, Bella." It was Jasper who apologized. I could see and feel his sincerity.

"It's too late, Jazz, and you weren't the person I wanted an apology from." I turned back round. "See you guys later." I walked out the door not looking back. I got in my car with one place in mind and one person in mind. I knew I would do anything to get them back. Anything.

**A/N- Know it's a bit short but promise have more for you next time.**

**JCM49**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N-DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Chapter 9- Reunion**

I had been on the road for about 3 maybe 4 days now, when I finally arrived it my destination, the only place I wanted to be.

The Cullen's finally did something right. They made me realize I didn't want to end up like Bobby. Alone. I wanted something real more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire 19 years on this earth. They made me think that time files by and I didn't want to hunt my whole life. I wanted to settle down. Even though I knew I would never get my dream. I know that if I met the right person we could share the life together and there was only one person I wanted that to be.

I pulled up to the familiar place and got out my car.

I approached the door slowly to absorbed in my thoughts. I was considering what could happen it could go really well or end up with me in the hospital. I hoped more for option A then B, for obvious reasons.

I pushed open the door. When I heard it my angel. My salvation. My life.

"We're closed." Came the voice that could stop an entire army.

"How about one for old time's sake?" I replied. She gasped and turned slowly round from the table she was cleaning. She had tight blue jeans, a black vest top and a pair of cowboy boots. I saw the tears come to her eyes as she saw me.

She slowly made her way over to me and put her hands on my chest- just above my heart (I know this sounds cheesy but from the moment I met her, it belonged to her) - she gasped again. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes which it this moment in time were filled with tears that begin to fall.

"I didn't think you would ever come back." She whispered. My own eyes began to fill with tears. "I missed you so much and I know, I mean we only spent a night together so,"- I cut her babbling off by pressing my lips to hers. We shared a passionate kiss. I spent the whole time trying to burn into my memory the feel of her lips on mine, the texture of them, and the taste of her mouth, tongue and lips.

I pulled away and press my forehead into hers. "I missed you too, baby." She smiled when I called her that. "Oh, shit. Where's your mum?"

"She had to go see Bobby about some demon problem." She answered with the biggest smile on her face. It was like my whole world had lit up.

"Oh, good." I said, anxiously.

"Are you scared of my mum?" She asked, amused.

"No." I said and even to my own ears I sounded scared. I smiled at her.

Finally for the first time all was right with the world and even I was a fool to think that would last.

"So do you want to have a drink?" She asked me, shyly. I nodded. "Bud?"

"No, I'll have a whiskey and a shot of tequila." She looked a bit…..weirded out. "What?"

"It's just that's what Dean orders every time he comes in." She said. I didn't think anything of it till I replayed what she had said in my head.

"Wait what?" I asked her. "What do you mean every time he came in?"

"Yeah he used to come in anytime he could with Sam. Why?" She looked at me questioningly.

"No reason." I said shaking my head. "Why don't we skip the drink and go straight to your bed." I said raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't you think we should talk first?" She said looking at me expectantly.

"What do you want to know?"

"I... what have you been up to?" She asked though I could tell she wanted to ask something else but I went with it.

"Nothing really.. just hunting." I replied. "So what about you?"

"Nothing." We fell into silence. I could feel the nerves coming off of her and she kept looking towards the door- like she was expecting someone to walk through.

"So what did you actually want to ask-" I was cut off by the door opening. Shit, it must be her mum. I heard boots walking towards us as I had my back to the door. Just then a tall guy came into sight with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked it me. Then went over to Jo.

"Hey, baby." He said to her while bending down and kissing her cheek.

I looked between her and him. I felt my heart shattering in my chest as I saw the way he looked at her the way I had been looking at her a few seconds ago.

"Bella-" She began to say.

"I better go." I walked out without looking back. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I realised this was the second time I was walking out on her and that thought tugged on my heart strings. No, I was not going to feel guilty she should have said something. FUCK! Too late. I could feel the guilt bubbling in my stomach. I heard the door open behind me and turned to look it Jo. She had tears running down her face and it took everything in my not to go over and comfort her. To tell I wasn't going anywhere and that I would love her forever but... I couldn't, my feet were planted to the ground I couldn't make myself move towards her. I was in to much pain.

"Just let me explain. Please." She said in a pleading voice.

"No." Her face fell and the pain in her eyes seemed to match my own. I put my cold hard mask on. I didn't want her to see what she did to me. "You don't have to explain anything because there is nothing between us. We slept in the same bed one night that's it." I know it was harsh but I didn't care. "Why don't we just do each other a favour and forget about everything that happened between us." I turned and to my car. Before I got in, I looked towards her. "I hope you are very happy with him."

I turned the ignition on and 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt started playing. How ironic. As I drove away I felt tears running down my face. I think this is karma getting back at me for ever thinking that someone could exist in my life without hurting me and shattering my heart and soul.

What do I do now?

**A/N- God I had tears in my eyes while writing this chapter. I suggest you listen to the song it's really good. R&R**

**JCM49**


	11. Not a Chapter

Hey

Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I was wondering if anyone who likes this story and does those really good videos on YouTube would like to make a video for this story. If anyone is interested PM me, please I would really like one of the videos but I don't know how to do it myself. I promise I will take this down if I get a response.

Thanks JCM49


End file.
